Canción de Cuna
by ShootingStvr
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] La mejor forma de poner a un bebé a dormir es cantándole una canción de cuna, pero la voz de Hiei no fue hecha para eso... ¿Y qué? HISTORIA ORIGINAL POR Cafinatedangel13, todos los créditos para ella.


**_¡Hola!_**

 _Aquí les traigo mi primera obra traducida, es una historia que leí hace muchos años atrás, y sentí que merecía ser conocida por todos ustedes. Espero que la trama sea de su agrado._

 ** _Pareja:_ Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _anción de **C** una_

Los profundos ojos granates de Hiei se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando para dispersar la niebla que permanece después de un sueño profundo. Suspiró suavemente mientras su pareja acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello todavía perdida en la tierra de los sueños. Su brazo descansaba sobre su pecho y en algún momento durante la noche había metido su pequeña mano entre él y la almohada, prefiriendo el suave calor y olor de su piel a la tela fría y rígida.

Por un momento se quedó completamente quieto, con los ojos carmesíes concentrados en el movimiento de las plateadas cortinas que bailaban al son de la cálida brisa de verano, esperando…

¡Ahí estaba otra vez!

El más pequeño de los sonidos que había logrado perturbar su sueño, el cual se oyó por el silencio de la noche. Un susurro de movimiento proveniente desde el pasillo.

Ella se estaba desperezando, pero no se despertaba aún. Si se apresuraba, podría lograrlo.

Cuidadosamente se deslizó fuera de los brazos de su compañera, congelándose cuando la sintió moverse, pero relajándose al notar que sus patrones de respiración se mantenían profundos. Le hubiera gustado poder dedicar un momento a admirar a su pareja durmiendo, admirar su piel pálida y lechosa, su suave pelo azul derramándose sobre sus hombros y brillando por la luz de la luna. Dedicar un momento para reforzar una imagen que a veces dudaba que fuera real.

Pero últimamente ella había estado perdiendo una gran cantidad de sueño e iba a asegurarse de que lo pudiera compensar.

Con un silencioso desplazamiento en el aire, el demonio de fuego había desaparecido, las sábanas arrugadas a la izquierda de la cama eran la única señal de que había estado allí.

Silencioso como el depredador que era, Hiei se detuvo al lado de una cuna robusta de caoba, manchada con un acabado de madera de cerezo oscuro. La más pequeña de las sonrisas adornaba sus labios mientras contemplaba amorosamente el pequeño bulto iluminado por la suave luz de luna.

Los brillantes ojos rubíes de su niña, mucho más ligeros que sus propios profundos granates, brillaban mientras dejaba escapar un suave sonido de arrullo, algo entre un suspiro y una risita. Se retorció y se meneó juguetonamente, extendiendo sus diminutas manos hacia su padre.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los normalmente reservados labios del demonio mientras levantaba a su hija de la cuna. "Estás muy inquieta, ¿no?", preguntó humildemente, depositando un suave beso sobre los finos mechones color zafiro.

Botan tenía una voz encantadora, alta y ventosa, perfecta para acallar a un bebé hasta dormir. Incluso el frío demonio de fuego fue calmado por las suaves notas que adornaban sus oídos cada noche cuando ella hacía precisamente eso. Sin embargo, su propio tono profundo no estaba hecho para tal tarea, sino más bien para mencionar amenazas de muerte e insultos.

Cerrando los ojos, sostuvo a su hija contra su corazón. El gruñido comenzó profundamente en su pecho, logrando que lentas vibraciones tranquilizadoras temblaran a través de su cuerpo, mientras subían por su garganta. Los bajos ronroneos escaparon de sus labios apenas entreabiertos, tan diferentes de los violentos y feroces gruñidos de advertencia o enojo.

Sintió que su hija se relajaba y se acurrucaba contra su pecho mientras continuaba su oscura melodía, el sonido áspero y reconfortante, incluso más tranquilo que el silencio de la noche.

Permaneciendo en silencio en la puerta, Botan sonrió dulcemente, lagunas amatistas inundadas en lágrimas de felicidad, mientras admiraba la canción de cuna del demonio.

* * *

 ** _¡FIN!_**

 _Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, son libres para dejar sus opiniones y comentarios en los Reviews, nos veremos en otra historia! Tengan todos muy buenas noches._


End file.
